Katt's Kalos Adventure
by Kattzilla
Summary: Some hero's are born great like Ash Kethum. And others just have greatness dropped upon them like Katt. Join katt a member of the International Police and his partner Lopunny as they journey with Ash and Pikachu through the kalos region as they go up against gym's, The Kalos League, Team Rocket, And Team Flare.(Slight Romance maybe.)


Chapter 1: Kalos Where Dreams and Adventures Begin

The kalos region. A wonderful region beauty and pokemon as far as the eye can see. Our story begins on a plane with a boy named Katt he was a brown skinned boy with black hair( **A/N: His hair looks like akira kogami's from lucky star.)** wearing his square glasses, A black and white striped shirt with a long sleeved buttoned shirt with the sleeeves rolled up to his elbows with a braclet with a stone on it, blood red pants, light brown shoe boots and a satchel.

And right next to him was his one and only partner lopunny wearing a braclet with a stone on it. "This is it lopunny the kalos region are you just as exited as i'm cause I sure can't contain it." Katt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Lopunny." The rabbit Pokemon cried with a smile eating a bag of pretzels the plane offer. "Attention passengers we are about to land in the kalos region so please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." The flight attendent said and Katt, Lopunny and everyone on the plane fastened there seat belts for landing.

As soon as the plane landed they both got out and saw the view of lumiose city and admired the all the pokemon that were floating in the air." Wow look at those pokemon." Katt said looking up at them." Lopunny Lop." The pokemon cried. "If I remember correctly I think there spritzee which are fairy type pokemon which by the way are my absolute favorite aside from normal types." He said looking at his pokemon companion which only made her smile.

As are secondary hero and his pokemon were about to get ready to leave the airport they saw a red figure jump down from the building and disappeared in a flash. "Did you just see that lopunny I think it was a mega blaziken incredible." He said intriguingly. "Lopunny Lop Lop." The pokemon cried agreeingly.

As they left the airport they started exploring lumiose city admiring all the new pokemon and noticed some familiar pokemon then to the left of them they saw prism tower at the far distance and it made Katt think for a moment. "Hey lopunny I think i'm about to be genius why don't we enter the Kalos League I've always wanted to enter a league plus we might be able to make some friends plus." He then opened his satchel and it revealed a pokemon egg. "We'll see what hatches from this egg soon." He said

And they did they did just that but before they could go ahead they acidently bumped into two people in really strange outfits they were wearing white and a little shade of black with an R in the middle of there shirts and one had light blue hair and the other one had really long red hair and right next to them in the middle was a meowth and a wobbuffet. "Watch where your going." The lady with the red hair said angrily. "Yes where walking here." The guy in the light blue hair said also in an angry tone. Katt and lopunny got up and rapidly bowed apoligized. "We're truly sorry here let me make it up to you." He opened his satchel and had gave them an entire box of cookies. "Please take this as an apology." Katt said with the box in his hand. "Lopunny Lop" The rabbit Pokemon said in aggrement. "Well what do you no freshly baked cookies." The guy with the light blue hair said. " Yummeyyyyyy." The red headed women said. "And they look freshly baked from the oven." The Meowth said and it caused Katt to step back a little bit in surprise. "Wow I can't believe it a talking meowth you must be really special." He said in an amazed mode. "It's a gift what else can I say." The scratch cat pokemon said. "Well again i'm really sorry but I must get going." Katt said a little sad. "Don't worry about and besides who would we be to turn down free food." The read headed woman said. "Wobbuffet" The patient pokemon cried. "We'll hope to see you again bye." Katt said waving goodbye. "Lopunny." The pokemon said waving as well. "Bye Bye." All three of them said. "What a nice guy." Meowth said. "Indeed." The man and the woman said.

Once Katt and Lopunny reached prism tower they went inside and it looked pretty dark but when they reached the door they saw that near the entrance they saw tubes of electricity right next to the door. "Wow this is a little freaky." He said little worryingly. "Lopunny." The rabbit pokemon said in aggrement. Then the screen turned on. "Hello and welcome to the lumiose gym." the screen said. "Hi my name is Katt and i'm from the hoeen region and i'm here to battle this gym please." Katt said. "How many gym badges do you have." The screen said. Then katt and lopunny looked at each other for a moment then looked at the screen again. "Sorry but I don't have any badges cause this is the first gym I came to." He said.

"You have none not a single gym badge. In order to challenge the lumiose gym you must accumulate at least four gym badges." the screen said then two electric rods came out getting ready to blast some electricity "Please leave immediately. "Wait can't we talk about thi- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP." As Katt and Lopunny where shocked a trap door opened and fell and they Kept hittng wall after wall as they kept on falling.

Meanwhile outside of prism tower a boy and his pikachu were right next to a girl in a small girl holding pikachu and another boy who had just saved the boy and his pikachu "Hey do you guy's hear somthing." The boy with the pikachu. "Pikaaa." The Electric Mouse Pokemon cried. "Yeah I can hear to." The boy with circle glasses. "Me three." The little girl said still holding pikachu which was still struggling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." "LOOOOOOOOOOOOP" The three of them and pikachu looked up to see two figures fall from a little hole from prism tower. And it revealed katt and lopunny. "Oh no not again I better re-inflat the baloon quick." The boy in the glasses said. And he did just that and before they fell the boy finished re inflating it and katt and his lopunny fell to safety.

"Are you okay." The boy with the hat said. "Yeah i'm alright thanks." katt said then he saw the little girl was hugging lopunny and pikachu who was still in her arm. "Take a look at this clemont a pikachu and a lopunny and what a bunch of cuties." The little girl said. "Loooopunny." "Pika piiiika chuuuuuuuuu." The Electric Mouse cried using its thunderbolt attack shocking everyone.

Once it was over the little girl was covered in smoke and feel down to the ground. "Bonnie no" the boy named clemont said. "Whoa are you okay." Both katt and and the boy with the pikachu said at the same time. Then the girl named bonnie got up and started laughing. "Ha hahahahaha of course." She said with a smile on her face. "I'm really sorry about my sister." Clemont said apologetically. "Hey don't worry about it." the boy with the pikachu said. "Yeah don't worry it was just an accident right lopunny." Katt said. "Lopunny." the pokemon said. "Bonnie you apologize to." Clemont said. "Just wanted to give pikachu and lopunny a hug because it's so cute." Bonnie said puffing her cheeks. "Hm but did pikachu and lopunny like it." Clemont said. Then bonnie looked at both of the pokemon then saddened. "Alright right i'm really sorry pikachu and lopunny." bonnie said. "Everythings ok now pikachu was just a little surprised." The boy with the red hat said. "Pika pika." The pokemon said. "Yeah don't worry about it after all love and effection is pretty much how lopunny evolved." Katt said. "Lopunny lop." The rabbit pokemon said with a glee. "And I still haven't thanked you yet I really appreciate that you saved pikachu." The boy said. "Pika pika." The Electric type said

"Your very welcome." Bonnie said gleely. "What weird gym what's up with that." The boy said. "Tell me about it they sure gave us a shock." Katt said. "Lopunny" The rabbit pokemon agreed. "You guy's got kicked out right." Clemont said. "Right. And after coming all this way some gym leader." The boy said. "Tell me about it." Katt said. "Yeah he's something alright." Clemont said. "The gym leader of the lumiose gym is this really super duper strong person so they ask you how many badges you have right." Bonnie said. "Thats right but when I told them I diden't have any I got zapped bad." The boy said. "Yeah and the same thing happened to me and let me tell you it really hurt." Katt said. "You two don't have any badges." Bonnie said. "You see I just arrived in the kalos region so this is the first gym i've been to." The boy said. "As for me to also just arrived not to long ago." Katt said. "Pardon me but where are you from." Clemont said. "I'm from pallet town in kanto and my name is Ash and this is pikachu and my buddy are on a journey together to become a pokemon master." Ash said. "Pika pikachu." The Electric type said. "And what about you" Clemont said looking at katt. "Oh me well i'm from the slateport city in the hoenn region and my name is Katt and this is my lopunny and where part of the international police but i'm on vacation so i'm going to battle all the gym leader and enter the kalos league." Katt said

Once we were all finished at the gym we went to a little pokemon battle feild and got a little more aquainted. "And now it's time for us to introduce ourselfs my name is clemont and this is my little sister bonnie." Clemont said. "Nice to meet you." Bonnie said. "Nice to meet you to clemont and bonnie." Ash said. "Pika Pika." The Electric Mouse Pokemon said. "Yeah it's really nice to meet you." Katt said. "Lopunny lop." The rabbit Pokemon said. "Both of your pokemon seem to be really good friends with you if you weren't pikachu woulden't be sittng next to you on your shoulder like that." She said to ash then looked at katt. "And your lopunny woulden't always be next to you." She said again. Them ash looked up to his pokemon pal. "Well we've known each other for a long time." Ash said making his pal smile. "Pikachu." The Pokemon coed. "Actually pikachu was the first pokemon I ever got and that's the reason why we came on our journey looking for gym battles." Ash said proudly. Then katt explained his side of the story. "An lopunny was the first pokemon i've ever had since i was a kid but she was just a buneary at that time and I only came to the kalos region to go on vacation and decided to enter the kalos league because the everyone back at HQ figured I deserve a real chance to become a trainer." Katt said. "So katt are you really part of the intirnational police." Ash said. "Sure am here let me show you my badge." Katt said then went into his satchel and showed his badge to all of them. "Wow that's really cool." Bonnie said. "That's pretty impressive." Clemont said. "Awesome." Ash said. "Pika pikachu." The pokemon Cried.

"Aw shuck's your flatering us." "Lop lopunny." Both Katt and Lopunny blushed and looked away for a little bit. Then ash stopped and thought of something. "Hey katt you woulden't happen to known a guy named looker would you. Ash said and that surprised katt a lot. "Yeah I know looker mostly because he's my partner." He said with a smile. And ash got really surprised. "No way your looker's partner now I remember looker mentioned that he had a partner that was you." Ash said. "Guilty as charged you must have been the trainer that help him take out team galactic in shinnoh and team plasma back in unova." Katt said. "Yep I sure am." Ash said.

"Gee let me tell you looker really is a good partner in fact he was the only person at HQ that wanted to be my partner." katt said. Which surprised the three of them. "What do you mean." Clemont said then saddened. "Well you see when I was a little younger no one wanted to be partners with me on the count of me being to clumsy." "I kept on trying and trying but no one would choose me." "But looker he believed in me from the very start plus when lopunny was a buneary she really liked looker as well and weave been partner ever scence." Katt said after explaining his story. "Wow that's really sweet." bonnie said. "That's a really nice story." Clemont said. "Yeah I got to say looker really is something." Ash said. "Pika pika." The Electric Mouse said with a cry.

"So are you and bonnie on a journey to." Ash said to clemont and bonnie. "Journey well you see uhh." Clemont said uneasily. "That is something we'll be doing sometime in the future." Bonnie said. "A family adventure sounds great after all I don't have any brother's our sister's." Ash said a little sad which made Katt a bit sad. "Yeah me neither I don't know if I have any relative's because well i'm an orphan." Katt said which made the group shocked and felt really sorry for him. "But don't worry officer jenny adopted me when I was four years old." He said. "That and you have your special friend pikachu and you have your special friend lopunny insted." Bonnie said. "Bonnie's a bit to young to have any pokemon yet so she's really impressed when she meet someone she does." Clemont said. "I know just what it's like I could hardly wait to become a pokemon trainer." Ash said. "Yeah me to." Katt said. "Wow you guy's totally understand how I feel." Bonnie said. "So what kind of pokemon do you have clemont." Ash said. "Hm ok here's a pokemon that I resently caught." Clemont said taking out a pokeball. Then ash looked at katt. "What about you katt what kind of pokemon do you have." Ash said. "I just have lopunny with me but I do have this." Katt said looking through his satchel and pulled out a pokemon egg that was inside an incubator. "Wow is that a pokemon egg." Ash said with a lot of happiness. "Yep it sure is but I don't know what it is so we'll just have to wait and see." Katt said. "Wow that's amazing seeing a pokemon hatch would really be a sight for sore eye's." Clemont said.

"I bet it will hatch into a really cute pokemon." Bonnie said with sparkles in her eye's. "Please let me see and then let's battle and then i'll battle you next katt." Ash said. "Pika." The Electric Type Pokemon said heading to the battlefield getting ready. "Battle for real." Clemont said. "With us." Katt said. "Lopunny." The Rabbit Pokemon said curiously. "Yeah if I can't have a gym battle i'd like to have my first battle in the kalos with you guy's. So what do you say Katt and Clemont. "I'm in if I can't have battle at that gym then I guess I can battle you ash." Katt said with a smile. "Lopunny lop." The Normal Type said in agreement. "Let's do it. It'll be a great test of strength." Bonnie said. "Ok your on." Clemont said.

Then they all went to the battlefield and it was ash against clemont with bonnie as the referee and katt and lopunny were on the side sitting on the bench. "I can't wait to see how this battle goes out maybe we might be able to learn something." Katt said. "Lopunny." His pokemon pal said. Then clemont took out a pokemon. "Alright bunnelby come out let's have a battle." Clemont said throwing his pokeball up in the air releasing a bunny like pokemon. "Bunnelby." The pokemon said. "Aww it's look's cute." Katt said. "Lopunny." The Rabbit Pokemon said in agreement. "Awesome I've never seen that pokemon before." Ash said in amazement. "Pika pika." The Electric type said. "Pikachu let's give it are all." Ash said. "Pikachu" The Electric Mouse said with confidence and electricity coming out of It's cheeks. And Clemont smirked a little in thought. "Lot's of luck to both teams." Bonnie said.

 **Ash and Pikachu Vs Clemont and Bunnelby**

"Now bunnelby this will be our very first battle so just relax and it will be ok." Clemont said which made bunnelby bow his head a little in agreement. "Kay pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash said. Then pikachu jumped up and got ready to use his electric type attack. "Pika piiikaa chuuuuuu." The pokemon said using it's thunderbolt attack. "Now bunnelby use your ears to stir up the sand." Clemont said. "Bunnelby." The Pokemon said then used it's ear's to bring the sand up to the surface. Once the thunderbolt was about to hit the sand managed to hit it causing a big impact explosion which surprised both ash and pikachu. "Yes bunnelby is a normal type pokemon but it's more than prepared to deal with any electric type moves." Clemont said. "Oh bunnelby is really strong." Ash said. "Pika." The pokemon said.

"Wow that's a pretty good strategy to counter electric types like pikachu maybe we should try something like that." Katt said aloud in thought. "Lopunny." The Rabbit Pokemon nodded in agreement. "So now it's our turn bunnelby use dig." Clemont said. Then the pokemon spun around and dug underground. "Take off pikachu don't let them know where you are." Ash said. Then pikachu started running in a serpinetine. 'Trying to use speed to confuse us eh well it won't work.' Clemont thought in his head. "Now go." He said. And once Clemont spoke bunnelby came out and hit pikachu with the ground type move. "Pika." The Electric type cried out in pain. Then bunnelby knocked him back to the ground with his ears.

"Whoa a ground type move like dig must have did lot's of damage to pikachu." Katt said eating some bag of chips he got out of his satchel. "Lopunny." The Rabbit Pokemon said eating some chips from the bag as well. "You ok pikachu." Ash said making sure his pokemon pal is alright. The electric type looked weak for a minute then got back up all fired up. "Yeah ok that's the spirit." Ash said. "Alright pikachu use quick attack." He said. Then pikachu started moving really fast towards bunnelby and it made a direct hit and when it did bunnelby dug it's ears to the ground which made it do a backflip and stand right back on it's legs. "Double slap let's go." Clemont said. Then bunnelby started slapping pikachu with it's ears. "Ouch right in the cheek." Katt said. "Lopunny lop." The Rabbit Pokemon said feeling her cheeks as if it was her cheeks getting slapped. "Look at bunnelbys ears there just like hands." Ash said as bunnelby keep on slapping pikachu. "Pretty neat huh bunnelbys ears can do lot's of great things." Clemont said with bunnelby flexing it's ears. "Your still fine aren't you buddy." Ash said and pikachu agreed. 'Wow ash really has lot's of confidence he just never gives up.' Katt thought in his head. "Awesome now use iron tail." Ash said. Then pikachu's tail turned into iron and was getting ready to hit bunnelby. "Look at that pikachu knows a steel type move." Bonnie said. "Use your ears and catch it." Clemont said to his bunnelby and caught pikachu's tail with it's ears before the move could hit. "It worked like it should." Clemont said with a smirk. "Yeah it was good that you caught it but now it's to bad you can't use your ears." Ash which caused bunnelby, clemont and bonnie to widen there eyes in shock. "Your strong alright but you can't move any more electro ball." Ash said and then an electric orb appeared and a huge explosion happened.

"Wow that was a really good strategy that is something we've definitely got to try and use." Katt said. "Lopunny lop." The Normal type said in agreement. Once the the explosion dissipated bunnelby bounced back and looked a little exhausted. "Wow ash and pikachu are pretty amazing." Bonnie said. "Yep no doubt about that." Katt said. "Lopunny." The pokemon said with agreement. 'By battling him I understand him even better.' Clemont thought in his head. "Use quick attack." Ash said. "Pika" The electric type said moving really fast in a white streak. "Heads up bunnelby." Clemont said which made bunnelby get ready for the attack. Then all of a sudden a net came out of nowhere and almost caught pikachu but luckily the pokemon backed away in time and everyone's eyes widened and everyone rant to where it happened.

"You okay pikachu." Ash said then pikachu nodded in agreement. "Whoa what do you think might have caused that." Katt said. "Alright why would you do such a thing." Ash said. Then a few figures showed up from the shadows and revealed themselves. "That was dangerous." Clemont said. "Who are you." Bonnie said. Katt and lopunny's eyes widened when they saw the figures.

"Prepare for trouble our middle name."

"And make it double it's a high stakes game."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unit all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach from the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And james."

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight and fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"Team Rocket you would follow us here." Ash said. "Wait do you know them." Bonnie said. "I've never seen a talking meowth before that's incredible." Clemont said. "Hey I know you guy's." Katt said. "Hey it's that nice guy that gave us those sweet cookies." The trio said. "It's nice to see you again." Katt said. "Katt do you know them." Ash said. "Yeah you see me and lopunny accidentally bumped into them and gave them some cookies as an apology it's really nice to see you three again." Katt said walking up to them but ash blocked his path with his arms. "Wait those are a group of really bad guy's who are always trying to take my pikachu." Ash said.

"Excuse me twerp but your selling us short." The blue haired man named james said. "Catching pikachu is but one of our numerous yet glorious goals." The red haired woman named jessie said. "The rest of them include the confiscation of all the strong and rare pokemon in kalos forming a formable pokemon army is inevitable." James said. "But catching pikachu is job one." Jessie said which made pikachu yelp a little. "There no better way for us to begin our kalos kingdom." James said. "Wobbuffet." The psychic type said. "And i'll the lopunny and the other one with the ears." Meowth said which made bunnelby and lopunny backup a little. Then pikachu got in front of them both to protect them.

"Like that's gonna happen." Ash said. "Sorry frenemies but I can't let you take my lopunny our these pokemon." Katt said. "I will not sit idlelea and let you steal other people's pokemon." Clemont said. "That's right who do you think you are anyway." Bonnie said. "Team rocket that's who." The team rocket trio said in union. "Alright pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash said. "Pikaaa chuuuu." The electric type cried shouting a thunderbolt attack at them.

"Wobbuffet time to shine." Jessie said then wobbuffet jumped in the air and used mirror coat and reflected the attack back at pikachu with twice more power. "That's mirror coat." Clemont said. Then the attack made a direct hit and pikachu fell. "Pikachu." Ash said grabbing pikachu from hitting the ground. "Hey buddy you ok buddy." He said which made pikachu yelped saying that he's alright. "Excellent I give you an eleven." Jessie said which made wobbuffet salute. "Poor pikachu." Bonnie said. "Be careful ash mirror coat can reflect special attack's like thunderbolt back with double the power I think where in over are heads on this one." Katt said. "We've alway's stood up to them before and we always will as long as pikachu's ok, as long as pikachu never gives up i'll be right here battling to the end." Ash said. "Pikachu." The electric mouse said in agreement. And that made Katt, Lopunny, Clemont, and Bonnie look at each other for a second and new he was right. "All you'll end up with our reruns." Jessie said. "Now pikachu electro ball." Ash said. Then pikachu created an electric orb and launched it at team rocket.

"We'll help you out to bunnelby use mud shot." Clemont said. Then the normal type fired it's ground type move at them. "Don't forget about us lopunny use focus blast." Katt said. Then lopunny made a blue orb and threw it at them. "Your on wobbuffet." Jessie said. Then wobbuffet managed to dodge both mud shot and focus blast which surprised clemont and katt. "It dodged them all." Clemont and Katt said in union and wobbuffet use mirror coat and reflected the electro ball right back at pikachu and everyone panicked but before the attack hit a small blue figure jumped from the tree and saved pikachu from the electro ball and hit it instead. "Pikachu are you ok pikachu." Ash said. "Pika pika." The pokemon cried. "What's that." Jessie said. "A pokemon." James said. "It's a froakie." Clemont said. "Froakie?" Ash said in question. "It's a water type starter pokemon trainer's can get in kalos so that attack must've did a number on it." Katt said.

"Are you ok froakie so where is it's trainer." Ash asked. Froakie then started to hop over to team rocket. "Where's froakie going." Bonnie said. "Froakie fro." The pokemon said. "What's with the yapping." Jessie asked. "I think that froakie want's to help." Ash said. "You think so." Katt said. "Froakie." The water type said to team rocket. "Froakie's saying bad guy's rub it the wrong way." Meowth said in translation. "You can't take them on if you've been hurt stop." Ash said. "Froakie." Ash said but then froakie jumped up and used it's frubbles and threw it at team rocket. "Wow look at that froakie just used it's frubbles." Bonnie said. "Big woop we'll just send that right back at you." Jessie said which made wobbuffet get ready to use mirror coat but it didn't work and fell back and made team rocket shocked. "What's this." Jessie said. "I can't get this gunk off." Meowth said. "How come it didn't bounce back." Ash said.

"Of course froakies gummy frubbles isn't a move so wobbuffet's mirror coat was completely un effective." Clemont said. "Special and physical moves wobbuffet can handle but when it comes to offensive moves like froakie's frubbles won't work." Katt said. "Awesome froakie way to go pikachu and I can take it from here." Ash said. "We'll lend a hand to." Clemont said. "Bunnelby." The normal type said. "Yeah count me in to." Katt said. "Lopunny." The Rabbit pokemon said. "You guy's better not forget about me." Bonnie said. "Now bunnelby use dig." Clemont said. Then bunnelby dug under ground and came back up with team rocket up in the air. "Wow way to go." Bonnie said. "Nice work bunnelby." Clemont said "Now lopunny use blizzard." Katt said. "Lopunny." The pokemon said blowing cold air at them and they ended up in a block of ice.

"Let's wrap this up pikachu thunderbolt let's go." Ash said and pikachu jumped in the air and used thunderbolt and froakie used water pulse. "We're blasting off again." Team rocket said. "Wobbuffet." The blue blob said as they flew off into the horizon. "Bye frenemies." Katt said with a wave. "Lopunny." The pokemon said waving as well which made the other's sweatdrop. "Wow awesome power." Bonnie said. "Thanks everybody." Ash said. "Bunnelby you were just great." Clemont said to his pokemon. Then froakie started to faint which made everyone surprised. "Froakie." Ash said in surprise. "Something's wrong. He said. "Froakie needs help right away." Clemont said. "Is there a pokemon center anywhere." Katt said. "Well from here i'm trying to think." Clemont said. "I think it would be a whole lot quicker if we took froakie to the professor's lab instead." Bonnie said. "The professor." Ash asked in question. "Yeah professor Sycamore's research lab there's no doubt he'll know how to help froakie." Clemont said. "Alright bunnelby return." He said. And then in a stream of red light the normal type returned to it's pokeball. "Thanks a lot you really helped out." Clemont said making the pokeball shake. "Come on ash this way." Bonnie said. "I'm coming bonnie." Ash said. "Hey wait for us come on lopunny let's get going." Katt said. "Lopunny." The normal type said and they both ran the same direction with clemont with him. "Just hang in there froakie your going to be feeling all better really soon." Ash said.

Will they be able to make it in time. Find out on the next chapter.

 **Katt's Team**

 **Lopunny: (F) (Mirror coat, Bounce, Focus blast, Blizzard)**

 **A/N: Hello everyone hopefully you all enjoyed the story so far and i'm truly sorry for any spelling errors or errors in general so let me get started with the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the character's but I do own my oc but everything else does not belong to me.**

 **So see you all next time.**


End file.
